


The Misuse of Magic

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Invisibility, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is practicing her magic. Surely Regina would approve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misuse of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: Mother may I

Regina would kill Emma if she knew just exactly how Emma has been practicing her magic. It would certainly nauseate the Mayor if anything. Emma closed her eyes and felt the familiar tingle of turning invisible. She grinned at the thought of surprising her mother.

Snow White was near nude, dressed only in a towel and was currently standing in front of her mirror, trying to decide between two dresses. She squealed as she felt arms slip around her and familiar pair of lips whisper, ‘Mother, may I fuck you in front of the mirror?’

Snow White inhaled at her offspring’s blatant request, ‘Emma?’

‘Look at what I can do, Mommy. Oops, you can’t, sorry.’

Snow groaned aloud. Emma had clearly inherited Charming’s love of bad jokes.

She emitted another groan, this one more sensual as she felt Emma’s lips worshipping her neck with soft kisses and gentle sucking. She allowed herself to be moved backwards on to the bed and manipulated into sitting up on her knees.

She heard Emma chuckle in to her ear as Snow’s eyes widened.

‘Mm, Mommy… You look so good spread out like this,’ murmured Emma, her invisible hands encouraging Snow’s thighs to open wider.

Snow bit her bottom lip, strangely entranced at the sight of herself being spread open and getting…. _extremely_ wet.

She couldn’t see, but could feel fingers slip across her clit before slipping inside.

‘Just look… at… your… self.’

Snow’s hips jumped with each thrust of Emma’s undetectable fingers.


End file.
